


Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Afton

by JadeDaUnicorn



Series: Elizaverse [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Good Guy Vanny, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDaUnicorn/pseuds/JadeDaUnicorn
Summary: What if there's a fourth Afton child? What if Vanny broke away from William's control? How will these factors change the events of Security Breach?
Relationships: Glamrock Chica/Roxanne Wolf/Original Character, Glamrock Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Character
Series: Elizaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942795
Kudos: 5





	Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Afton

_It is done. The children's souls are free. William Afton, their killer, is suffering in his own personal hell. It's the end......._

_It's_ supposed _to be the end, but a man like William is not one to be put down that easily._

_When Eliza was young, she had always been fascinated in robotics, and had big dreams for such things. She never thought that she would have men in suits appearing on her doorstep. She never thought that, through a blood test, that she is really the daughter of the man who caused so much pain. She never thought that, as the only living child of William Afton, she is entitled to everything he had, including his company._

_Despite the circumstances, she took it all in stride. Now the owner of Afton Robotics, and with Fazbear Entertainment transferring their rights to the franchise to her just before its collapse, Eliza Afton made the first few steps to show her skill in the world of robotics with her first big project: The construction of the Mega Pizza Plex and the creation of the Glamrocks._

_However, all is not well. There are those who seek to harm her because of her heritage, while many fear that she would turn out just like her father. Not only that, but a dark force lurks in the shadows, brimming with the intend of shedding more blood._

_Teamed up with the newly minted security guard, along with a strange bunny who claims that she was once under William's control, Eliza must rely on her intelligence in a race against time to stop the bloodstained history of Freddy's from repeating itself._

_Will Eliza stop her insane father once and for all? Or will the infamous 'Fazbear Curse' strike again?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for this being short. This was meant to be the summary for the story, but it was too big. So, I decided to put it here.


End file.
